Parallel
by Laniessa
Summary: They lived in parallel universes - or were they parallel? Many love triangles. No yaoi, no yuri. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel **

_They lived in parallel universes - or were they parallel? Many love triangles. No yaoi, no yuri. AU_

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of it's characters.

* * *

"What!? Just 'cause your older than me, so you're better than me!? What the heck?" Riku's endless chatter could be heard from a mile away.

"Well, yeah. And I don't need to live longer than you to be better. I mean, I was better at what you do when I was your age." Dark used an exact tone with hers, even louder.

"And what about the time I bet you in baseball?" Her retorts were getting louder.

"_Come on!_ There were two cute girls watching. Can't I even pull a stunt nicely?" _Really, these two..._

"_**Oh, be quiet! **_**Do you need to say the exact same things everyday? You know you'll lose to Dark at everything **_**but baseball and hockey**_**. Stop making so many excuses, Dark!**" Krad managed to shout louder than the two rivals.

Silence filled the entire town. Riku blushed furiously for making such a commotion in front of Krad-- her crush. Secret... crush. And Dark looked indifferent.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm telling the truth." Dark attempted to say nonchalantly.

"Whatever! What is this **study group**? Seriously.." His wry voice echoed. All the other people around them left, leaving them alone in the middle of a town.

"K-Krad, can we go to your house to study?" Riku hiked into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Couldn't study in Dark's, last time." Krad walked in front. On cue, Riku started to blush.

The trio of best friends walked casually down the road, having a conversation they had everyday, yet finding amusement in it everyday.

* * *

"P-p-please, accept my f-feelings! I've loved you for a long time!" Daisuke managed to timidly confess to his love, Risa Harada- the queen of the school.

"Daisuke.." She looked at the timid boy she's only noticed when she made him do things. Thinking on it carefully, he never complained. No matter who asked him. But.. she has been eyeing the new transfer student, Satoshi Hiwatari- the mysterious, cool new kid. "Sorry.. I can't accept your feelings.." She's turned down many, but for some reason she couldn't bear the fact that she's breaking Daisuke's heart.. "But, we can be friends, right?" There was something about him- she didn't know what, but she would find out.

"O-oh, I see.. It's okay! May I have the honor of being your friend, Ri- Miss Harada?" He bowed, slightly. She knew he was having a hard time with this..

"Wa-wait! _Miss_ _Harada? _No need to be so formal! Just call me Risa!"

Satoshi simply watched from afar the whole commotion. He simply walked back home- his father told him to get home before 8. It was 6. _Plenty of time_...

"R-really?" Daisuke got out. But when he lifted his head, he could only see Risa running to Satoshi. _Oh._ At least it was an improvement... Wait! That's Satoshi from the library! Satoshi told him to get some books for him- it's in his bag now. Maybe he should go give it to him now!

"Satoshi! Please! Go o-out with me!" Risa got out while panting.

He turned to the sound. "Sorry, I have too many matters to think of such trivial matters."

_What?_

"Ah, Daisuke. Did you get the books?" He said after noticing Daisuke coming.

Daisuke swung his bag so he could open it, getting out said books and a library card. "I made one for you! All you need to do is follow the instructions on the back! That's all!" He started to jog back home.

Risa gaped, before dejectedly following the path to her mansion, and Satoshi just continued his walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel **

_They lived in parallel universes - or were they parallel? Many love triangles. No yaoi, no yuri. AU_

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of it's characters.

* * *

"_Goodness, what have you done?_" An infuriated Krad began to ask. He gestured to the soggy laundry on his back lawn. He was red-faced with fury, but he had a somewhat calm voice.

Riku shivered with fear - Dark wasn't holding his 'cool' act, anymore.

"_Oh. Oops,_" Dark said, with no sarcasm.

"_**Oops?**__ That's all you can say? What.. are you thinking_?" Krad has exasperation in his voice.

"S-s-sorry, Krad..!" Riku apologized, fear striking through her voice. "Y-you see..."

Krad managed to get the story of the shaky Riku. Apparently, Dark said that she was hardly a girl, couldn't do girly stuff, she will never be a normal wife, and she was like, no, she could, and Dark said to prove it to him. So she tried to take on the challenge of laundry. And failed. And this is what happened.

Krad managed to forgive Riku - she goes _insane_ when Dark does that, after all. The thing is, he can't find it in his heart he forgive Dark.

_Hmm._

He was feeling particularly sadistic today. Maybe he should get Riku to hit him? She did that well- very well. Actually, never mind. He'll make sure that everybody ignores him at school on Monday. That'll do the trick.

"Oh, Dark." His voice was even.

"Yea-ah?" Maybe he was off the hook?

"Why don't we study for the midterms for next term?"

Yes! "Yeah!" He was off!

Riku gave a little grunting noise, but followed them all the same.

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke!" Risa called out to him while walking by the hallway. The teacher made her hold a stack- a huge stack- of papers and send them to the office. "Help, please?" She raised the stack with all her might.

Daisuke instantly turned to the sound. "Sure!" He took half, and held them. "Where to?" He said with an eager voice. "Office." Risa replied as quickly as she can, and took the lead. As they were walking, Daisuke asked her a question. "What was your scores for the midterms this term?"

Risa thought for a second. "80, 89 and 95."

"So your English is good, I suppose."

"Somewhat- I'm part French, and English is natural for me. You?" She curled her hair with hands while she waited.

"91, 93 and.. 79." Daisuke's English was below average, he knew.

"Wow! Your literature is good! I could never get results like that." She avoided English- bad test results were touchy subjects here. As she walked forward, she asked many people in the hallway.

_Wow, she knows a lot of people. _Daisuke thought as he watched her pass out smiles. Soon enough, Satoshi was asked. The answer was stunning.

"Literature is 98, math is 100 and English is 100."

Risa just quickened her pace, nodding and walking. Soon enough, they arrived at the office.

"Where should I put them?" Daisuke looked at his pile. And just a that second, he read a line randomly written there.

_My theory is this: there maybe parallel universes, but I suggest that there has to be one not parallel- and not a straight line. Ours maybe not aswell. **And one day, these two universes will meet, and something - just something, will happen.**_

Below it, in a red pen, he saw what a teacher wrote on it.

_The theory is interesting, though somewhat incomplete. Are the people same here are there? **Or are they mirror selves, alike yet completely the opposite?** What's not parallel? The time-line, or...? Write more on it. **Personally, I believe you too.**_

A shiver ran up his spine. A mirror self, who was completely the opposite of him? Putting himself away, he listened to Risa.

"Just on the ground, there."

Listening, he left the paper on the ground, and waved goodbye as he went to his next class.

**

* * *

**

"Well, that's finished." Riku let out a satisfied sigh- now all she had to do was look out for _her _end-terms this term. "So, how do you do this question?"

Dark scratched the back of his head. "God, sorry, I forgot."

"What?" Riku started to pay attention to the conversation.

"It's been three years, how do you expect me to remember?"

Riku crossed her arms. "Krad, do you know?"

Krad lifted his pen and got a spare piece of paper, and started writing on it.

"Something like.." he lifted his pen. "This, I remember."

"T-thanks." Riku scanned her eyes over it. It was the same as she thought. _Heh. This is good blackmail against Dark, _she thought.

"Are you finished with that?" Krad looked at her paper.

"..." Riku held no reply, and kept scribbling.

Dark just looked at her, motionless.

"Finis--"

"**Done! **_What's up, Krad?" _Riku's expression was of pure ecstasy.

"I've been thinking of something cool, after I read something on the internet. A student wrote it, and I'll have to say it's interesting." Krad clicked a button on the computer and waited for the site to come up. "Here."

Riku and Dark peered at it.

_My theory is this: there maybe parallel universes, but I suggest that there has to be one not parallel- and not a straight line. Ours maybe not aswell. **And one day, these two universes will meet, and something - just something, will happen.**_

Below was what someone else commented on it.

_The theory is interesting, though somewhat incomplete. Are the people same here are there? **Or are they mirror selves, alike yet completely the opposite?** What's not parallel? The time-line, or...? Write more on it. **Personally, I believe you too.**_

"_That_.." Riku was somewhat speechless.

"**Is so cool**! Imagine a Dark, without his perfect looks and cool attitude. What would you get? A fidgety, timid boy who can't do anything! Ha!" Dark was rolling over in laughter, thinking of said boy's scores - the trio were school geniuses after all - which would be so bad.

"Would the other girl like make-up, 'boys' and be sickly girly?" Riku was joining in.

"I can't even think of that!" Dark replied quickly.

Krad thought of one suddenly. "Would that boy actually be fond of Dark's schemes?"

"Ha! Nice one," Riku carried on.

And suddenly, a sentence made all of them stop.

"I want to try being someone else. How would you be treated if you acted differently?"

Nobody knew who said it. It was said randomly, yet made all of them stop.

"Wanna try finding out how to get there?" Dark asked mischievously.

"Is that even possible?" Krad said, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Let's try!" Riku called out.

That day, the three geniuses started being called the crazy geniuses, wanting to move to 'other worlds'.

**

* * *

**

As the bell rang to indicate the classes was over, Daisuke sprinted to the gym, where Satoshi was waiting for him. Satoshi called him over, along with Risa.

He was outside the door when he met Risa. "Hello, Risa!" His face brightened up, and was slightly flushed, Risa wasn't sure if it was because he ran there, or because she was there, but she flicked her hair anyway, and replied: "Hey!"

Risa was bubbly as ever, Daisuke noticed. He pushed the door open, to see an empty room, lights dimmed, with a spotlight for a dramatic effect.

Satoshi was on the sidelines, and motioned the two to come over. "...hey," he said. "No, don't sit down," he said again when the two made themselves a seat.

"_Now we have gathered here today to discuss..."_

"Sneak out quietly," he hissed to the two. Nodding vigorously, the two made no noise when they got out.

"_We would like to invite..."_

Satoshi followed behind, even more quietly then the other two.

Outside, it was bright, and shining. Satoshi held out a piece of paper. On it, they could read:

_My theory is this: there maybe parallel universes, but I suggest that there has to be one not parallel- and not a straight line. Ours maybe not aswell. **And one day, these two universes will meet, and something - just something, will happen.**_

Daisuke felt a shock of numbness. "I wrote this," Satoshi said.

"Oh," Risa said. She didn't know what she felt; but it wasn't _good_.

"I do not want this," Daisuke said.

"Oh? You don't want to see.. maybe an over confident, perfect self? A smart, sassy girl?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke gulped.

"...I do."

Satoshi chuckled, and it was set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel **

_They lived in parallel universes - or were they parallel?  
_

_

* * *

_

"I need a break. I honestly don't think that ghost rituals will help up in finding our other- selves," complained Riku. "How about we go on a boat trip?"

"...a boat trip?" Krad asked.

"Yeah, a row boat, a lake, all that stuff," Riku said casually. And then she'll push Dark out, into the water, and Krad and her will...

"Sure, why not," Dark said. Krad nodded as well.

"So, when?" she asked.

"How about 2?" Dark asked.

"What, today?"

"...yeah?"

"...sure. I'm hanging up, I need to eat lunch. Where to meet?"

"The fountain?"

"Sounds fine."

* * *

"We need to discuss a few things about our goal," Satoshi said. "I was planning on the three of us meeting up in the coffeehouse, it that's fine."

"Yeah, when?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you have time at about 2?"

"No, I have piano lessons from 1 to 2, so I'll be busy then," Risa said.

"Oh, how about half past two?" Daisuke offered.

"Sure, that'll be fine," Risa said.

"The coffeehouse near our school, right? Something like.. Air Café?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, there."

"My tutor's here, I need to go," Risa said.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Rowing boats has never been so boring," Riku complained.

"You're right," agreed Dark.

Riku's futile attempts to throw Dark over the edge has failed and been found out, and so, they were all put on separate boats. She took a look over the boat, into the water, and saw a girl – that looked like her, staring right at her.

"...is this..?" Riku asked herself, and slowly put her hand in, oddly enough, not feeling water.

Risa, however, was, as she would say, freaked out. She was getting ready to go out and meet the few.. but there was _a girl in the mirror._ And her _hand _was reaching for her.

"Aah!" Risa squealed, and ducked to avoid the incoming hand.

And like that, as the two people failed to look in the mirror at the same time, the portal closed, Riku's hand on the other side. Risa crept up, looking around, and saw an arm, neatly cut off of the original owner, right below the elbow.

Risa _screamed._

And so did Riku, handless, maybe enough to be armless.

"Riku! What's wrong!? Riku?" she heard. Was that.. Krad? ...or Dark? Her head begun to get dizzy, and all she could see was _blood, blood, and more _**blood.**

"W-where...?" she asked, wondering about her arm. "I-is it..?" She panted, and the boat started swaying. "...no.. stop.. sick..," Riku continued in a moan, but her eyes were filled with red, and slowly, she felt arms grab her.. and more red... then black.

"**Riku!**" Dark shouted, turning his head as soon as he heard the screaming. "Damn it," he muttered, leaping over to the other boat. "**What's wrong!? Riku?**" Blood on her arm, and everywhere. More in the river. Damn. He picked up a row, doing his best to make it faster, but no, it had to be slow. "Arrrgrhrhhhhh..rrhhh..," he growled, before lifting her up and jumping off the boat, heading shore. "_**Ambulance, hurry!**_" he screamed at the passersby, and they all started grabbing their cellphones as Dark went through the water. "Damn, damn, damn..." he muttered, holding onto the sweating Riku. Seeing only a small distance, and shallow water ahead, he sprinted on the low ground, passing Riku to a stranger and screaming "**Help her, hurry!**"

Krad, panicking as well, desperately headed over, but his body was no better than Dark's – if anything, he was smarter than him, but most definitely weaker. Not to mention the undying love he has for her... no. Riku would be better in his hands. He took a glance at the two, seeing – or not seeing, - a missing right hand. _...just what the heck happened here?_ He rowed over to Riku's original area where her boat was, and saw nothing but a trail of blood. _Where is the hand?_ His thoughts raced, and thought about Riku right before. No, he didn't look at her. He was distracted by Dark forcing him to wave at the people at the bank..

* * *

_ She was late._ "Satoshi, do you know where Risa is?" Daisuke asked.

"No," was the quick answer.

"...should we phone her..?"

"Haven't you, already...?

"Yes, but.."

"Sure."

They were in Air Café, and there were about 4 other tables occupied, Satoshi noted absently. He watched Daisuke fumble with his phone, hesitantly putting it to his ear. A pause.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke Niwa. Is Risa Harada there?" he asked politely. He heard a small mumble, and noticed the small frown.

"May I talk to her?"

After a pause, he heard a scream from the other side. Daisuke nodded and set it to speaker, placing his cellphone on the table.

"..h-hello...?" a small voice came from the phone, and it was hard telling if it was the usually confident Risa.

"It's Satoshi."

"_...I saw her_.. I have.. **her hand**...! ..._blood_.. everywhere... I hid.. the hand.. mum saw the.. blood..." her voice faded, and Daisuke stood up in alarm.

"We're going over!" he shouted, picking up the phone while running over to her home. Satoshi followed, running, but not so enthusiastically. They stopped nearby a small shop, before breaking into a full sprint.

Three small knocks on the door of the Haradas.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"May-- haa, we see-- haa, Risa?" Daisuke asked between pants. She looked him and his friend up and down.

"Of course, her room is over there." She pointed to the second door to the right on the second floor. The two nodding, and they headed inside towards her room. They slowly pushed open the door, and they could hear a gasp.

"...Risa...?" Daisuke said in a small voice. Risa was lying on the ground, a few drops of blood scattered around the floor. And a slender, bloodstained hand, in front of her.

"It-it's! True..! She... I saw her... hand... what..," Risa said, sobbing.

Satoshi felt a wave of sickness. What went wrong? "Risa, slow down. Explain."

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I was getting ready, and then... a girl replaced my image in the mirror.. she had shorter hair, but she looked like me.. and then, she stuck her hand out, reaching for me... it was s-scary! I dodged it by ducking, and then... and then.. the _hand, _**her hand...**!"

Satoshi nodded – it must've been.. a certain experience for her. "Come here," he chided. Slowly, he sat her up on the bed, and decided that maybe they needed a break from this parallel "nonsense', as his parents put it.

"Let's take a break, alright?" he confirmed, to both himself and the pair here.


End file.
